marblehornetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica
"I think I'm going crazy. I'm losing ''huge chunks of time. I'm having pounding headaches and coughing fits, and...I can't sleep, but when I do sleep I think I'm sleepwalking. And I keep having these dreams where I'm a little kid, and something's watching me--" ―Jessica in Entry #32 '''Jessica' is a central character in Marble Hornets. She was Amy's roommate and the only other noticable occupant in the hotel when Jay wakes up after his seven month memory lapse. Season 2 The Hotel Although she is first spotted in Entry #27, we are officially introduced to Jessica in Entry #28 when she stops Jay in the hallway to ask about the camera strapped to his chest. Her interest appears passing at first and the conversation is a friendly one, Jay keeping a casual tone as he falsely explains that he's making a documentary on hotels. Jessica agrees that that makes sense and introduces herself. When Jay tells her his name, it gives her pause. She tells him it sounds familiar to her and asks if he's been in anything she's seen, but Jay assures her that wouldn't be the case unless he were filming things he didn't know about. He excuses himself and they part on amicable terms. Later, Jay realizes that Jessica is staying in the room that adjoins to his own, and at night his camera picks up unnerving banging noises that he thinks may be coming from her. Jessica appears next in Entry #30, helping Jay get his groceries into his room. She wonders to him if he's a "hotel hermit," stating the peculiarity of being in a hotel for so long that you actually start buying groceries for your stay. Jay attempts to laugh it off, but Jessica presses him, asking what he's doing here that requires him to stay for as long as he has. Jay nervously explains that his house is being renovated and he's staying in the hotel until it's fixed. When Jay turns around to ask Jessica the same question, she dismisses him, saying only that she was kicked out and does not want to talk about it. During this conversation Jay's camera picks up white noise, something he notes at the beginning of the entry as strange. That night, Jay hears more noises coming from Jessica's room. He turns on the light and grabs his camera to knock on her door and ask if she's alright. The banging ceases before she opens the door, but coughing can still be heard. Jessica is visibly irritated at Jay for waking her up with a camera in her face and appears to have no idea what noises he's talking about. She shuts the door on him before he can get any more answers. During this interaction, the camera picks up more audio distortion. We next see Jessica when Jay decides to stop by her room on the way back to his own. Still apparently aggravated by their previous encounter, Jessica snaps at Jay as soon as she opens the door. Her demeanor throws Jay off for a second, but he collects himself and finally asks her if she knows anything about the local parks. This only serves to make her more impatient and although he offers her more specific information, she insists that she doesn't know anything and in turn asks Jay why he's asking. Jay tries to tell her that he's just looking for a good place to get an apartment after having been relocated by his job, but Jessica is fed up with Jay's ever-changing story and reminds him that he told her his house was being renovated. He denies having said that and when Jessica refuses to let it go, starts to head back to his own room. However, Jessica softens her tone a little to stop Jay and ask him if he's been feeling alright, wondering in particular about whether or not he's had any memory loss. Jay denies this as well and Jessica lets him leave. The last time we see Jessica at the hotel is in Entry #32. She knocks on Jay's door looking sleep-deprived and panicked, and calls Jay out on his continuous lies about why he's here. Jessica confesses to him that she doesn't know how she arrived at the hotel, she's losing disturbing amounts of her memory, experiencing coughing fits and pounding headaches along with the feeling that she might be sleepwalking. Jessica adds that lately she's been having dreams in which she's a child and feels as though she's being watched. As she speaks, and the more upset she gets, the camera displays an increased level of both video and audio distortion. Jay cuts her off, finally deciding to be honest with her, but requesting a few minutes to sort things out for himself first. Before he leaves, he tells Jessica to pack her things as they'll probably have to leave that night. He also suggests she keep her door open, presumably so it will be easier to get into her room if necessary, and vice versa. By the next entry, Jessica is gone. Jay enters her room, but finds it empty. He finds the code to his own safe in her room and manages to get the contents (tapes and a hard drive) out of it before he is chased out of the hotel by Masky. The Seven Month Memory Lapse Via the tapes Jay collected from his safe, we learn that Jessica did in fact know him prior to their meeting at the hotel. The first chronological mention of Jessica is in Entry #43, when Alex Kralie drives Jay to the house where Amy was last seen, however no one appears to be home. Alex picks up his phone, telling Jay that he's calling Amy's roommate. We learn that the roommate is Jessica when Alex says her name in the process of leaving a voicemail, asking if she's seen Amy recently. In the next entry, Alex calls her back to tell her that he's gotten in touch with Amy and that she should disregard his last message. The next mention of Jessica takes place in Entry #47 when Alex confronts Jay in a parking lot after having caught him sneaking around his apartment. Alex rescinds his offer to help Jay find answers, leaving Jessica as Jay's only other lead. Jay then forces Alex to give up her number by withholding his car keys until he obliges, and the next day gives her a call. This is the first time chronologically that Jay speaks to Jessica. He asks her if she's gotten any word from Amy, which confuses her as Alex already called a few months ago to let her know Amy had been found. This leaves Jay equally as confused, and he lets her know he's been with Alex for the past few months, specifically looking for Amy. Jessica asks Jay what she should do, and Jay suggests for now that if Alex calls her, not to answer. He assures her he's going to talk to Alex and get everything straight, that they're going to find Amy if Alex hasn't already, and promises to keep in touch. By Entry #50 (a delayed continuation of Entry #38), Jay and Alex haven't exactly mended their relationship, but have met up again at Rosswood Park for urgent reasons Alex refuses to clarify. As they trudge through the woods toward their destination, Alex asks Jay how things are with Jessica, pressing Jay for information he should know about. Jay tells him that nothing comes to mind and Alex drops the subject. Eventually Jay tells him it's getting dark, that they would be better off coming back when they have more daylight. Alex agrees and recommends that next time, Jay bring Jessica along. In Entry #52, Jay does just that. Before meeting up with her, he turns on the camera and states his plan to protect Jessica at all costs should Alex try anything. When the video cuts in again, Jessica and Jay are waiting in the Rosswood parking lot for Alex. Upon his arrival, they head immediately into the woods and follow Alex for several miles. He refuses them any straightforward answers about both their destination and their purpose, but eventually they arrive at what appears to be a large storage building. Alex leads them up a set of stairs, pointing them to the corner of the room, claiming that, "It's over there, I don't want to see it again." However, when they turn back around to face Alex, he has a gun pulled on them. He berates Jay for following him and stealing from him, and more than anything for uploading his tapes to the Internet for the entire world to see. When Jessica speaks up, bewildered that now Alex intends to kill them, Alex begins yelling at Jay that he didn't want to get Jessica involved in the first place. He reveals that that was the reason he told Jessica he'd found Amy and blames Jay for dragging her into it anyway. As Alex continues yelling, growing more and more agitated by the second, Masky appears behind him and attacks, giving Jessica and Jay the opportunity to escape. They make it back to their cars and decide to reconvene at a nearby hotel. In the parking lot, they decide to stay in their rooms for the rest of the day and plan where to go the next day. As a precaution, Jay shows Jessica all of his tapes along with Alex's hard drive, letting her know that he intends to lock them in the safe in his room. They agree on a combination they feel they will both remember before Jessica leaves for her own room, complaining of a headache. A while after Jay goes to bed for the night, he wakes up to the sound of Jessica screaming. He is at her door almost immediately, but is promptly paid a visit by the Operator, causing him to lose all memory of the past seven months. When he wakes up, he will see Jessica but he will not remember her, nor will she remember him. Season 3 So far this season, Jessica has not been seen in person. However, Jay is extremely motivated to find her and make sure she's safe. He displays a certain amount of guilt, knowing that Alex was correct in blaming him for Jessica's accidental involvement. Once he and Tim are at last on the same page, Jay tells Tim of his intention to find Jessica and Tim promises to help as long as it means they can figure out an end to whatever it is that's been happening. Her whereabouts are as of yet unknown. * Jessica was seen in Entry 87 and Tim was lying about how Jay has moved out the state, but actually died by Alex via a fatal gunshot in his stomach :'( Photos Entry 27 (3).jpg|Jessica's first appearance Entry 28 (3).jpg|Jessica in Entry #28 Entry 30 (1).jpg|Jessica in Entry #30 Entry 30 (2).jpg|Jessica in Entry #30 Entry 32 (4).jpg|Jessica's last chronological appearance snap1197.jpg|Jessica in Entry #52